


Yandere Pup-yrus

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Fellswapcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Muffet's Cafe, No Smut, Original Character(s), Revenge, Smoking, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Undertail, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus, fellswap sans - Freeform, hints of swapfellcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Winner of 100 Follower Drabble contest on my Tumblr!Sans has been attacked and grievously wounded. It's up to Papyrus to prove his worth and his love to his beloved lord and brother...





	

The loud and dark bar went deathly quiet as the lone lanky skeleton pushed open the heavy door.  Cigarette smoke swirled around his head, the burning tip flaring a quick orange on his quick inhale.  Pulling the hood from his skull, the collar around his vertebra clinked against the bones and his twin golden fangs caught the low light and flashed at the customers.  His eyes were empty, and were instead fixated on the group of five rabbits at the front of the bar.

 

He strode forward, his empty and obsessive stare never leaving theirs.  The look would have frozen a weaker, or even a smarter foe, but these rabbits were from out of town, and incredibly cocky.  They were ready for another fight.  The dark black and grey one was their leader – he alone had kept his eyes locked on the skeleton’s sockets as he approached.  The cream, tan, white and speckled watched before gazing out at the other monsters and dropping their paws to their hips, fingering their sharp daggers, though they were doubtful that they would need it.  This tall skeleton – Papyrus was he said to be called? – was rumoured to only have one HP.  A single hit would be enough to dust him…

 

Even if he was twice the strength of the other skeleton they had attacked today, he would be an easy target.

 

Papyrus stopped about two feet from the rabbit monsters.  He took one last, deep drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out on a nearby ash tray.  Exhaling the thick smoke, he once more met the black rabbit’s eyes before his irises dropped to the rabbit’s neck, to where a deep purple and very torn bandana was carelessly tied.

 

Both monsters stared at each other silently for a moment.  Papyrus was the one to speak first.  “ **i believe that you have something of M’Lord’s… i require it back**.”

 

The rabbit snorted.  Who did this monster think that he and that other skeleton were?  Royalty?  What a laugh.  He would definitely need to tell the creatures of his town of them once they got home.  “Hmm… sorry mate, I don’t recall fighting any lords today.  Just a wannabe solider, one who found his real spot on the totem pole real fast.”  The rest of the rabbits around him started howling in laughter.  Papyrus said nothing, just continued to stare emptily at all of them. 

 

It took the visiting rabbits a little to realize that they were the only ones laughing.  The other patrons were staring at them in horror, frozen in place.  As the rabbits looked around the room, a sudden chill was felt.  The rabbits’ fur bristled in an effort to keep themselves warm.  As they watched the other monsters quickly moved, repositioning themselves against the side of the wall or behind the other side of the bar.  The dark rabbit watched them with narrowed eyes. ‘Cowards’ he thought…

 

That was until he turned back and saw the look on the skeleton’s face… skull.

 

The boney sockets were widened and lit with two orange pupils.  His skull was tilted, and his jaw opened, exposing the rest of his tall sharpened teeth.  He looked deranged.  His aura, it was a dangerous and dark feeling.  The rabbits shuddered, attempting to drown out their natural instincts to run.

 

“ **did you know that every bone in his body was cracked once you were through with him?** ” Papyrus asked them, the pupils slowly locking with one rabbit at a time.  “ **it’ll take months for his body to heal… and his socket will be forever scarred.  he’ll look more dangerous than ever, and this will drive him even more to become even stronger.  i should thank you but i just can’t get past the thought of all those ruined bones.  you marked him… you marred his once perfect body…**

**“ _I’LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE_.** ”  One pupil dimmed slightly while the other iris flared to life with a great orange fire, one that even burned outside of his socket.

 

The leader grabbed two of his sharpened knives from his hips, and took his battle stance.  One knife was outstretched at the hip, the other guarding the front of his face.  This stance was ideal for either attack, and even for defense.  He watched for a second, but Papyrus made no move.  The skeleton just stood there, staring at him.  The rabbit hated it.  He wanted to see this skeleton lose his cool as the other skeleton had, to hear the sounds of bones crack, of pained whispers.  So the rabbit made the first move. 

 

He leaped forward, his facial knife twisting and moving towards Papyrus in a savage stabbing attack.  Papyrus didn’t move until the last moment.  In what seemed like a flash he had ducked, taken a step forward, grabbed the rabbit by the hip and elbow, and swung him bodily behind him, sending crashing into a nearby table… smashing the heavy wood in at least two pieces.

 

As the rabbit groaned in pain, and then his followers finally came to life.

 

The tan rabbit zig-zagged, trying to confuse the skeleton in which direction she was going to attack.   It appeared to work as he had to twist his neck to keep up with her.  Finally she was on his lift side, dropping to the dirty and sticky floor, she kicked out with her right foot, attempting to sweep him off his feed.  Instead, the skeleton jumped her leg, timing it just enough to miss her attack as it swung around him, but ensuring that he landed on her ankle.  A loud snap of bone was heard and she cried out in pain.  Regardless of the tears in her eyes, and the burning and bloodied mess of her foot she tried to move her body so she could land a palm press, a brave move for her.  Before it struck its target a lone bone sprang from the floor, tearing open her chest.  She gasped and hung there for a moment, like a ruined chunk of meat stuck on a shish kebab, before she crumpled to dust.  There was a slight breeze inside the bar as the spirit passed over.

 

Though one foe was down there was no rest for Papyrus, nor mourning time for the others.

 

The speckled one quickly threw one of his knives at Papyrus’ head forcing the skeleton to move.  As Papyrus jumped to the side of the attack, the white rabbit was already there, unwinding the deadly steel string, planning on wrapping it around the boney neck.  It only took a moment for Papyrus to foil this attack.  There was a small pop, and the skeleton was gone, disappeared like he was never there.  In another second he was behind the speckled, kicking him forward and into the deadly path of the rope.  It was all so quick… no one had the time to adjust their body, or their attack.  A headless body soon fell to the ground, the body’s head falling shortly after and dust dispersing into the wind.

 

The black rabbit stared.  This, this Papyrus was a much better fighter than the other skeleton, Sans, that they had fought earlier, the other one didn’t even manage to land a single attack…

 

That… that didn’t explain why he was said to hover in the smaller skeleton’s shadow.

 

Before he could think on that interesting thought any further, he saw the skeleton step forward and seize the white rabbit in one of his large hands.  A single press with his thumb and forefinger, and a loud snap later, the white rabbit also followed his mates to the other side.

 

“ **now there remains two…** ”  Papyrus chuckled.

 

The black one snarled, bearing his yellow buck teeth.  “DON’T COUNT US OUT JUST YET!”  The cream rabbit suddenly rushed forward towards Papyrus.  She was a master of the Rabbit Martial Arts, an ancient attack that was passed down from generation to generation.  She was the best that the Masters had ever trained, a true pupil.  Some suspected that she was the original master, reborn.

 

Papyrus wouldn’t be able to stand a chance against her, the black rabbit smirked.

 

The most powerful pattern known to the rabbits, the Harken Snake, was her speciality, and she stepped into it now effortlessly.  She came forward in countless crossing palm presses, before jumping and attempting to spin kick in his skull.  Not surprisingly, the boney opponent was able to dodge these first attacks.  But that was all a ruse, designed to draw in the foe, cause them to become overconfident, make mistakes.  Crouching she rushed forward again, and jumped over him, before chipping and punching him again, spinning below, to kick at the front of his ribs.

 

It was all over in a flash.

 

The pile of bones had merely sighed and snapped his fingers, summoning a heart in her chest.  As she went to leap into her kick, he threw his hand to the side…

 

Sending her flying across the bar….

 

Impaling her on an empty coat rack.

 

The black rabbit stared in shock as the cream rabbit fell as, before jolting as Papyrus turned back to him.  “ **what a pity,** ” the skeleton sighed, digging into his pockets and unearthing a pack of cigarettes.  He lit one and took a long drag before continuing.  “ **for all your words i would have thought that you guys would have been a tougher gang.  after all, ‘the jackrabbit’s hell’?  i was thinking powerful, hellish even.** ”

 

He crouched down beside the ruined leader.  “ **but i guess that you guys just wanted to play big guns… didn’t you?  wanted to pretend to be the big guys on the hill?  bully others?** ” a brow rose on his skull.  The hand not holding the cigarette reached for his throat and the rabbit flinched, expecting to be met with death’s cool grip…

 

 

He was not expecting the bandana to be pulled gently from his neck, and Papyrus stepping back as he pocketed it.  “All this… for a stupid scarf?  Who is this solider to you anyways?” the rabbit barked at the skeleton.

 

Papyrus looked at him with what looked like pity in his eyes.  “ **all this, for this scarf… i gave it to M’Lord long ago after all.  after all…** ” he said with another snap of his fingers, a large, cow or dragon skull appearing at his side, “ **he’s my brother after all.** ”

 

The spider bartender ran up to where they were.  “Papyrus, if you do this I’m putting all the damages on your tab!” Muffet shrieked at him.

 

The dark jacketed skeleton only laughed.  “But of course Muffet.  Tis only fair.” He looked down at the rabbit again, pure hatred radiating from his being.  “This… this for touching him!”  The skull’s jaws opened slightly, white-hot magic gathering in them in a loud whirl, drowning out the rabbit’s cries for mercy.

 

The skull fired.  A heart shattered.  More dust blew in the wind, mingling with that of his friends.

 

* * * * *

 

Papyrus unlocked his door, humming as he stepped over the doorway.  Relocking the door behind him he climbed the steps to where a small skeleton was nestled into a monster truck shaped bed, almost completely bandaged like a mummy.  Sans lifted his skull when he heard Papyrus enter, just enough for Papyrus to see the freshly ruined socket, fresh marrow stains covering the bandage.  “ **M’Lord…** ” Papyrus said, briskly walking over, “ **i’m home.  and don’t worry,** ” he said, retying the old bandana around the bandaged neck, “ **no one will ever touch you again… especially not those disgusting vermin.** ”

 

He crawled up onto the bed and pulled Sans to him.  “ **you’re mine… all mine…** ” he whispered.  “ **no one will ever change that.  not now… not ever.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Always helps a busy beaver!
> 
> If you can, buy me a coffee here: https://ko-fi.com/A476NAZ


End file.
